


Taped Up

by astrangerenters



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangerenters/pseuds/astrangerenters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Getting stronger, Matsujun," Sho said with a yawn, staying upright by grabbing hold of Jun's upper arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taped Up

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much an excuse to mention that Jun's doing some boxing training for his play and getting stronger as a result. Heh.

Jun had picked his apartment building first for the privacy and second for the facilities. And that had been a few years back. Color him surprised when he discovered that not only did the building's workout room have decent equipment, but it had a perfectly adequate punching bag to train with.

Of course, with his play coming up, Jun had spent more time making friends with the punching bag than he ever had before. And he was doing it right, having learned exactly how to tape up his hands properly before taking the time to train. It was after 1:00 in the morning when he returned from a late filming for Shiyagare, and Sho had seen fit to tag along and spend the night.

It had taken Jun the first few weeks of rehearsals and training to get the taping perfect, but hitting the bag felt good knowing he'd taken care of things himself and wouldn't get injured. He knew Sho was watching him from where he was patiently sitting atop one of the exercise bikes, his legs lazily turning the pedals forward and back behind Jun as he practiced a few jabs here and there.

It was late, and Jun lost himself a bit in showing off for his guest. By the time he turned around, Sho was leaning forward against the top panel of the exercise bike, sound asleep. Jun chuckled, slightly disappointed. But it was an exhausting time for Sho with movie promotions and pending drama filming. He walked over, ruffling Sho's hair.

"Wake up or I'm leaving you in here," he teased, seeing Sho quickly stir, stumbling off of the bike and nearly injuring himself by tripping over the pedals.

Jun caught him easily, steadying him on his feet. "Getting stronger, Matsujun," Sho said with a yawn, staying upright by grabbing hold of Jun's upper arms. "You're not training too much, are you?"

"Why?" he asked as Sho seemed to size him up from head to toe. "Are you jealous that I might be stronger than you now?"

Sho grinned. "Maybe now you'll hold your own with more than just your mouth."

That did it, Jun thought with a chuckle, and he pushed Sho back until he hit the mirrored wall of the workout room with a dull thud, Sho's fingers squeaking across the glass as he tried to brace himself. His taped hands disappeared under Sho's t-shirt, scratching lightly against his flat stomach. "Speaking of mouths, Sakurai," Jun murmured before claiming Sho's lips with his own.

Sho wasn't very wise to smart off when he was still emerging from sleep, and Jun was easily able to keep him pinned against the glass, enjoying the soft moans he elicited from his bandmate with each bit of friction created by dragging his wrapped hands along Sho's abdomen.

As Sho gave in to him, parting his lips for Jun to slip his tongue between them, he seemed to relax, almost like he could drift back to sleep mid-kiss as though it were some waking dream rather than the reality of being in a compromising position inside the very much open to all residents workout room.

But Jun wasn't about to let Sho drift off just yet. He brought his hands to Sho's waistband, lamenting how the tape on his hands and wrists made it slightly more trying to unbuckle Sho's belt and unzip his pants. It was almost like doing so with gloves on, but Sho was all too happy to wait patiently, sucking on Jun's bottom lip with abandon.

He'd show the man what his training had accomplished, enjoying Sho's pleased groan as Jun took his half-hard cock into his hand. He slowly moved his hand up and down, getting Sho used to the sensation and altered friction. "Does it hurt? Is it too rough?" he asked, breaking their kiss briefly.

"Don't stop," Sho murmured, eyes shut as Jun did just as requested. Besides, Jun thought, Sho usually only complained when he forgot to take his rings off first. A little tape never hurt anyone.

"Someone could come in," he whispered in Sho's ear, "wouldn't it be embarrassing for someone to find us like this?"

Sho arched up into Jun's palm, gasping and demanding more. Sho's fingers were digging into his biceps in warning.

"You like that?" Jun asked, licking Sho's neck. "You like when someone might come in, and I won't let go of you?"

"Jun," Sho hissed, head knocking back against the glass in a way that would probably be funny if Sho wasn't so hard and wanting in his hand.

"You like it," Jun told him, feeling Sho tremble under his roughened touch. "You're going to come all over my hands. You can't help yourself."

"God damn it, Jun," Sho complained, trying to kiss him back into silence, but Jun turned his head so Sho's warm mouth dragged across his face instead. He was pretty sure he'd have the indentations of Sho's fingernails on his arms for days after this.

Jun released him suddenly, only running his thumb gently over the head of Sho's cock teasingly. Sho seemed stunned by the temporary reprieve, and it was all the distraction Jun needed. He grabbed hold of the back of Sho's head, fingers snarling in Sho's dark hair. He forced his mouth back to Sho's, taking all he wanted as he returned his hand to Sho's shaft, harder and faster and with little kindness.

He swallowed Sho's pleased gasp, feeling the other man come undone between himself and the glass. It was uncontrolled and kind of a mess as Sho's release hit both of their t-shirts and coated his taped palms.

"I'm sorry," Sho muttered. "Your fault."

Jun only chuckled, grabbing the towel he'd brought down to help clean them up. He started pulling the tape from his wrists, unraveling it with a bit more trouble than usual before burying it as best he could in the small trash can in the corner of the room. "You're staying over, I'll wash your shirt, too. Only because I'm feeling generous."

Sho zipped his jeans with a disgusted snort. He gestured to the glass behind them, seeing the numerous fingerprints marring the surface. "And what about that?"

"They have staff for that." Jun picked up Sho's bag and his own, hauling his bandmate away from the workout room. "Come on, I think we both need a shower."


End file.
